


Santa Claus Comes Tonight

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, Dom!Sam, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Not Unless Sam Says, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Oh, what a beautiful sight.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>So jump in bed and cover your head,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus Comes Tonight

"C'mere," Sam said out of nowhere on Christmas Eve, while he patted his knee.

You climbed onto Sam's lap, just as asked and let out a little gasp when he tied a bright red sash over your eyes. 

"So, little girl,” Sam started. “Santa wants to know: are you on my good list, or my naughty list?"

"Good list, Santa,” you proclaimed. “I've been a good girl all year."

"Is that so?" Sam chuckled darkly. "You know, Santa sees you when you're sleeping, and I know when you're awake. And I also know when you're bad or good."

"So be good for goodness sake?" You sassed with a blind smile. 

"Very good." Sam kissed your neck and pushed his hands up your shirt. "Yes, little girl, Santa thinks you've been very good this year, and good little girls get presents. What do you want for Christmas?"

"A pony?" You teased.

"A pony?" Sam laughed, breaking his dark tone. "Hmmm. I don't know... What would you do with that pony?"

"Ride it, of course," you answered with mock-innocence.

"Really?” Sam grinned, and his dark tone was back. “Well, maybe I can have my elves get my good girl something to ride tonight; it is Christmas after all." Sam's hands pulled down the cups of your bra and started tugging on your nipples. "Technically, you're not supposed to open your presents until tomorrow morning, but I don't think you can wait that long, can you, my good girl? His fingers gave your nipples each another sharp tweak.

"No, Santa.” You breathed heavily and whined at each of the tugs on your nipples. “Please, I want my presents now."

Without another word, Sam scooped you up and carried you, still blindfolded with the red sash, down the hallway and into his bedroom, then set you down so you were standing on the floor. 

"If you're going to ride your pony, I suppose you'll need to be in proper riding attire for Santa, won't you? Arms up, my good girl."

You lifted your arms, and Sam pulled your shirt over your head, then reached behind you and unclasped your bra. His fingers trailed over your hard and sensitive nipples, then down your middle, and pulled on the button of your jeans. Without unzipping them, he yanked your jeans down to your ankles, along with your underwear, and helped you step out of them. 

With your eyes still covered, your other senses were forced into over-drive, and you felt Sam move away from you, but then he was back in seconds. You felt a sharp pinch on your right nipple and you gasped, then moaned. "Santa, what is that?"

"Part of what Santa wants for Christmas," Sam answered in a deep and husky voice, while he licked the sting away with his tongue.

The sharp pinch stayed on your right nipple, and then the same pinch bloomed on your left nipple. "Santa wants nipple clamps for Christmas?" You laughed a little bit, then heard the distinct jingle of two little bells. 

"Isn't Santa supposed to like bells?" Sam gave a nipple clamp a little flick with his finger, and the bells sounded again while you moaned at the sensation. 

"Yes, Santa is supposed to like bells," you dutifully answered. 

"Okay, my good little girl. You wait right here, and I'm going to see about getting you that pony." Sam fingers slid between your already wet folds and teased the aching nub within them. "Then you can ride him all you want, okay?"

"Yes, Santa." You heard a _whoosh_ of some sort of material, then the soft creak of Sam's bed, followed by a brief crinkle of something. 

"Okay, my good little girl, you can take the blindfold off, then you'll see your present."

Slowly you reached up behind your head and untied the sash. The sounds of jingling bells sang through the air with each one of your movements, and when you let the sash fall to the floor, the first thing you saw was Sam, sprawled out on a bright red sheet, the usual dark blue sheet absent for the evening's festivities. He had a Santa hat perched on the top of his head and a bright red shiny bow wrapped and tied neatly around the base of his cock.

"So what do you think of your present?" Sam asked with a filthy grin on his face. “Is it better than the pony?”

“Yes, Santa,” you groaned. “It’s much better than a pony.”

“I figured.” Sam answered with that grin still on his face. “C’mon, come sit by me.” 

While you climbed up onto Sam’s bed and knelt beside him, the bells attached to the clamps on your nipples jingled, but you were careful not to touch your neatly ribbon-tied present, because Sam didn't say. 

"I'm afraid my elves were all out of ponies, but I have something else you can ride." Sam reached out and jingled the bell tightly attached to your left nipple. "Go ahead, open your present. You've been such a good little girl this year. 

Carefully you reached out and pulled on the shiny red ribbon wrapped around Sam's cock. He groaned deeply as the rough faux-velvet dragged along his throbbing length. 

"It's not a pony, but you still have to take care of it. This present has been waiting for your hot little mouth to be wrapped around it, all day. Can you be a good girl for Santa and wrap your mouth around it?"

"It's an awfully big present, Santa."

"That it is, little girl.” Sam chuckled darkly. “But I know you'll do a good job."

Following Sam's instructions, you took his cock in your mouth and swirled your tongue over the warm pink tip. 

"Just like that. There's Santa's good girl." Sam praised you, and his hand came up and gently grabbed a hold of your hair. "Now, take a little more." 

As you worked more of Sam's cock in your mouth, he reached down with his free hand and made the bells jingle again, which caused you to moan around his length and your core to ache.

"Very good. Can you take some more? I know you can. Suck as much down as you can. Make Santa proud."

Doing just as Sam asked, you bobbed you head up and down, taking an inch more into your mouth with each downward motion. The bells jingled almost constantly, and tugged deliciously on your nipples. 

"Are you ready to take a ride?" Sam flicked the bells again. “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,” he sang in a dark and hushed voice. 

"Please, Santa," you begged, after he gave a gentle tug on your hair and pulled your mouth up off him.

"Only good little girls get to ride my sleigh, are you a good girl?"

"Yes, Santa. I'm a good girl."

"Alright, hop on, but I have to warn you, Santa's sleigh can be a pretty bumpy ride."

You climbed up on Sam's lap, and he grabbed your hips, then eased your wet opening down over his dripping cock.

"You gonna be a good girl and let Santa drive?"

"Yes, Santa. I'm a good girl."

"I know you are." Sam bounced you in his lap, his cock stretched you, and your bells jingled. "You like sitting on Santa's lap, don't you? You're riding in my sleigh like such a good girl, but Santa's got lots of presents to deliver, are you going to be able to come with me?"

"Yes," you groaned when you felt that warmth spread through your middle. "Yes, Santa. Please...need to come. Want to come with you."

"Are you sure?" Sam thrust his hips up in you and grazed that spot inside you that made you see stars. "Because I've got lots of presents. How many do you think are for you? Good girls get lots of presents on Christmas."

You whined. "Please, Santa, need..."

"Why don't you drive my sleigh for a while?" Sam took his hands off your hips and stopped bouncing you over him, so followed his instruction and started rolling your hips over him, moaning at the feeling of him under and inside you. One of Sam's hands came up and made your bells jingle louder and the other went between your legs and found your clit, he rubbed it so slowly. "Give me a number, little girl. How many presents are in my sleigh for you? Pick a number, _any_ number. How many presents do you deserve?"

"Three," you moaned, trying to keep yourself from coming because Sam still hadn't said you could. 

"Only three? I thought you said you were a good girl, surely you deserve more than three?"

"FIVE!" You shouted and let your hips slow just a little bit to push back the orgasm that threatened to burst through you. 

"Did I _say_ you could slow down?” Sam asked sternly. “Does Santa have to take his presents away?"

"No! Please, don't..." Your hips went back to the speed Sam set. "Five presents, Santa. I deserve five presents, but please, Santa, I need to come." 

"I know, my good girl, and you can. C'mon, make yourself come on Santa's big cock."

You cried out as the orgasm ripped through you, and just when you thought Sam was done, his hands went back up to your hips and made you ride him some more. 

"There's one present, little girl. Santa's got four more for you. Keep going."

Sam bounced your hips over him, and the bells kept jingling until Santa gave you all five of your presents, then he whispered, “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Everything else to my dear readers. :)


End file.
